


John Fucksgerald Kennedy

by Peebs



Category: Political RPF - US 20th c.
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peebs/pseuds/Peebs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're taking a tour in the White House when you see the man of your dreams: John F. Kennedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Fucksgerald Kennedy

The year is 1962. Washington, D.C. You’re backpacking cross-country, when you take a visit to the White House, you see the man of your dreams: John F. Kennedy.  
Two years ago, you voted for him in one of the closest elections. And now you’re here with him.  
He’s so hot, you think to yourself. You’re tempted to make a move. You take out your hand and say to him, “(Y/N) (L/N). It’s nice to meet you, Mr. President.”  
“No, (Y/N), please, call me Jack.”  
Please, Jack, slow down, you say to yourself. But you like fast. “How about we take this somewhere else?”  
“Okay.”  
You grab him by the arm and take him to the Lincoln bedroom. You take off your underwear, flip around, your poop hallway in the way of his rod.  
“Let’s bang.”  
“Hey.”  
“Hey.”  
John Fitzgerald Kennedy goes ahead and enters your rectum.  
You whimper in pain. Then, Jack remembers.  
He takes It out, turns around, and gets lube from the master bedroom. So you just sit there, butt naked, for 10 minutes.  
“Well, (Y/N), I got the lube. Let’s take a ride to pound town now, shall we?”  
He lubes his disco stick, and you take a ride on it.  
You’re trying your best, and he cums within minutes. When he tells you, he pulls out and tells you.  
“Ask not what your ass can do for me. Ask what I can do for your ass.”  
He lubes his fingers up right. Then, he fingerblasts you. It takes a while, but damn it, you cum as well. Jack goes off to wash the anus off of his rock-hard manhood. Then, you give him the succ.  
I’ll be straightforward, he cums again.  
“Thank you for your service to our nation and my penis, (Y/N).”  
You leave the White House, changed.


End file.
